A Clean Slate
by Rylee the Pegasis
Summary: (TimxBrian story) It wasn't supposed to happen this way. I was just supposed to hang out for a bit, scream "Happy New Year!" with the cast, and then I was going to head home. Was going to. But it's strange how quickly things with a drink or two; okay, maybe it was more than two. Now, here I am, groaning as Brian strips me of my clothes.


**[A/N:] Warning... this contains Yaoi (boy/boy)... NSFW... Marble Hornets... blah blah blah. Okay, so one boring day I was browsing around the internet and I noticed that there are no********fanarts or stories about this couple, let alone ****_lemons_****. All I could find were two bromance pictures, but of course, that wasn't enough for Rylee the Pegasis! I ship this couple so hard, so, I decided to throw together a little New Years lemon for ya'll! Enjoy and Happy New Year from Rylee! There's plenty more saved up for 2014!~**

It wasn't supposed to happen this way. I was just supposed to hang out for a bit, scream "Happy New Year!" with the cast, and then I was going to head home. _Was_ going to. But it's strange how quickly things with a drink or two; okay, _maybe_ it was more than two. It's not my fault though! Seth, shy, adorable little Seth brought the alcohol and Brian started drinking first. Or... was it _me_? Did we start drinking at the same time? I can't remember; I'm not thinking straight. All I know is that alcohol and the intensity of this is too much for me to comprehend... I need to start form the beginning.

"Nice job today, Timmy!" I'd heard Brian exclaim as he punched me playfully in the shoulder.

Alex was packing up from another day of filming our current project, Marble Hornets, a very... how do I put this kindly? _Cliche_ film about a young man who heads off to college and comes back to rekindle old friendships. When I first read over the script, I scoffed at how stupid it was. Unfortunately for Brian, he has the lead role and has to take most of Alex's rants about how "dull" we are.

Despite all the shit our "mighty leader" puts him through, he was smiling, with that warm, friendly smile that always cheers me up. I smiled back, then had given him a teasing shove. "Hey! Don't call me that!"

"So, are you going to the cast New Years party tonight?" Brian asked.

"Oh... that's tonight? Well jeez..." I looked down, scratching the back of my neck.

"I know you want to! It'll be fun!" Brian pressed.

I remained silent because I honestly didn't want to go. A party with a bunch of people I don't know and _nothing_ to talk about? Hell no. You'd think I'd get to know my cast members, right? Well, I'm not exactly one for meeting new people. I really only know Brian and have only had a few brief conversations with the others.

"I-I... don't really want to..." I stammered.

"Aw c'mon man! I promise, you don't have to talk to anybody if you don't want to. I won't leave your side! You only have to stay until you hear "Happy New Year!"" Brian told me.

"Fine, but _only _until midnight." I compromised.

"Okay then! See you at the party!" Brian said excitedly, a mischievous gleam in his eye.

I went home after that to get ready. I didn't really know what to wear for a party of this fashion, so, I just took my awful-looking rainbow-colored t-shirt off (why did I even buy that in the first place?) and put on a black one, throwing my tan jacket over it. I brushed my hair out a bit before looking the the clock for a time check. I had just enough time to get there and find my place with Brian before the guests started arriving. By the time I was at Alex's place, however, the cast had already arrived. Oh boy, a welcoming party.

_Exactly _what I'd wanted.

"Hey Tim!"

"'Sup bro?"

"Didn't think you would show, dude!"

I tried to avoid them all and find Brian. Surprisingly, he was talking to Seth, who rarely ever steps out from his place behind the camera to talk. I should've known he had something in his system I saw him speaking, rather, to be able hear him speak loud enough to actually hear what his voice sounds like.

"Hey Tim! I thought you'd stood me up!" Brian chuckled.

"Well, it _is _just about the time that the party is supposed to be starting up." I reminded him.

"Oh yeah... sometimes we just show up early to decorate because Alex won't get off his lazy ass long enough to do it." Brian shrugged. He then looked at Seth, and then back at me. "You know Seth, right? He's a cool guy, he's just shy... kind of like someone else I know."

He winked and I was about to retort something, but, Sarah's abrupt voice halted my words.

"Hey Seth! You're wasted _already_?! I hope you brought some to share!"

The rest of the party howled with agreement, bursting into a fit of laughter afterwards. They'd brought _alcohol _to the party?! I had then questioned myself about what I'd _actually_ thought would go down. Maybe a drink or two would help me loosen up a bit; Brian always tells me I'm too uptight anyway.

Seth nodded sluggishly, grinning with false amusement caused by his drunk state. He got up and stumbled out the door to his car, coming back with a few packs of beer. He slammed them down on the dining room table and the crew immediately crowded the area, not that there were enough people to actually consider them a crowd. Brian went over there himself after the group had disbanded and I followed.

"Oh well look who's here!" he chuckled. "I thought you wouldn't get one!"

"Shut up, Haight." I snapped, taking a beer.

Brian took one of his own, looking kind of confused about me lashing out at him. By the time I opened my mouth to apologize, he'd already cracked open his alcoholic drink and took a large gulp. He let out a sigh of satisfaction once he finished and looked at me expectantly. At first, I was puzzled at what he wanted me to do, but, I realized once I glanced down at the sealed beer in my hand. I nodded and opened it, taking a sip of its strong contents.

The next few hours were a blur. I remember myself talking to many of the cast members, laughing about the dumbest things because our minds were pretty much gone; I can also see myself laughing at some of the outtakes from Marble Hornets. Is _that_ all? Wait... I remember something else... something else with Brian.

I was stumbling around, giggling like a lovestruck schoolgirl. I wasn't really looking for anything, just trying to find a place to put my weight. Suddenly, I accidentally rammed into him, our unstable bodies both tumbling on the marble floor. Despite the fall, he just chuckled.

"Whoa... easy there sideburn boy." Brian teased in not the regular playful manner we usually do when we're hanging out, but, rather in the flirty way that a teenager would come on to another.

"Oh... I'm sorry sir..." I giggled, the alcohol still holding control over my conscience.

And that was when it happened: Brian extended his neck towards my lips, and without thinking, I finished what he was trying to accomplish. A kiss. We acted like we'd been a couple since high school the way we kissed. By then, everybody's attention was on the two men making out on the floor. But, I didn't really notice because I was too busy moaning into the lustful collision of tongues. Eventually, Brian broke our kiss, and then whispered into my ear,

"Come on... let's go somewhere more private..."

I stood up unsteadily, supporting Brian in his own drunken attempt to stand. It took me a second to pull him up, but, we got there... _eventually_. Finally, the throng of cast members cheered; I cannot tell if it was applause for our passionate make out, or just simply because I got Brian off his drunk ass. It didn't really matter, because next thing I knew, my first friend, my best friend, pretty much my only true friend, was dragging me towards Alex's guest room.

Now, here I am, groaning as Brian, now topless, grinds his erection against mine through our jeans. The reality of all this, and recalling the events that led up to this, has pretty much sobered me up enough to the point that I can think straight, but, the alcohol still has influence over me; just enough to keep me from objecting to Brian's toe-curling actions. He leans down for another kiss, and I give him exactly what he wants.

That's when he pulls me up on his lap and gives a warning that he wants to get serious by slowly unzipping my jacket and then removing it completely. I know by now that this is the point of no return; much sin awaits my shirtless partner and I. I honestly don't care what sex he is, how we got here, or how this is going to impact me; I just need relief of this pesky arousal that I have. _Now_.

I growl lowly as Brian removes my own shirt and starts tweaking my nipples. He shifts his head down to wrap his mouth around one while he continues working on the other. I moan, my whole body yearning for more of these new, yet _sinfully good_ sensations and touches. As Brian moves on to do the same to the other, I wonder how many times he'd done this. I'm sure he's had plenty of experience with all the chicks he gets, while I, myself, am still a virgin. Yet, I have a strange feeling that's all about to change as Brian trails his hand down from my chest to the the bulge in my jeans.

I can't help but moan with delight as his hand enters my pants and starts rubbing my longing erection. With his free hand, he completely removes my jeans and underwear, exposing my manhood to him. The thought of being so vulnerable to my friend like this makes me blush like crazy. Now, Brian goes on to pumping my member, which makes me buck into his hand. I groan with ecstasy as the indescribably good sensations send waves of pleasure through my body. I never thought being with another person could give you more pleasure than when you were just doing it by yourself; especially with another guy.

Without warning, Brian wraps his mouth around my erection. I throw my head back and scream,

"Oh shit!"

Fuck! This is so... just... I can't take much more if he continues this. Yet, Brian proceeds to lick and bob his head, making the sensation intensify. I try all I can not to thrust into his hot, moist mouth and grip his hair to pull him further around my manhood. My muscles clench, preparing for release. Brian finishes me off with him swallowing, managing my full length. I scream his name as my seed shoots down his throat, not caring if any of the cast in the next room can hear; they're probably too drunk off their asses to even care.

I pant, taking in a moment to try to break out of my post-orgasm haze. That moment of ecstasy... where you just hit your climax... it's unlike anything else. I can't take my mind off the sensation, and I barely notice Brian starting to remove his own jeans. He eyes me lustfully as he removes his boxers, revealing his hardened member. Brian sticks two fingers into my mouth after my breathing slows, earning a look of confusion from me.

"Suck on them." he commands.

I do as I'm told and suck on my nude friend's fingers, the sensual action making him shudder. After a bit, Brian retreats his fingers from my maw, now coated in saliva. He gently lays me down and spreads my legs apart. What is he- _oh fuck_! I yelp as I feel wet appendages penetrate my entrance, scissoring and stroking my insides.

"Ah-! Wha-! _Brian_!" I babble, unable to form a coherent sentence.

In an attempt to calm me down, Brian starts to kiss my navel. I bite my lip and stop my whining, despite the uncomfortable stretch. Suddenly, he hits something inside me that makes me shudder and cry out. He smirks and pulls his fingers out of me. Brian then gets on top and positions himself over my entrance. My face turns dark red as the tip of his manhood prods my entrance, my eyes pleading for him to push himself all the way into me.

Of course he couldn't say no to his best friend.

I grip onto Brian's back as he fills my completely, scratching his delicate skin with my nails. He hesitates before going any further; probably just to make sure I'm adjusted. After a moment, I nod and he starts to thrust. I whimper and silently plea for him to be gentler. The words must've got through to him, because he says reassuringly,

"It'll stop hurting in a moment..."

Slow thrusts become faster and rougher as I get used to the feeling of the man inside me, and my agony becomes pleasure. I wrap my legs around his waist to pull him deeper within me than I even thought was possible. Brian groans as he slams in and out of me, his face displaying a deep blush. I'll never forget the way looks... the way his body moves with thrust, the way his beautiful brown locks drips with beads of sweat, the way that his eyes sparkle with that same flare of mischievousness from earlier.

"T-Tim... I-I'm close..." Brian grunts.

I nod, then exclaim with happiness as he nails the spot that he'd hit with his fingers earlier. The minutes become a blur as he nails my love spot, and my pleasured screams echo through the room as my whole body clenches for release. Brian stops as I cum on our chests, following him ejaculating inside me. He pulls out and collapses on top of me, struggling to catch our breaths in unison. I stroke his hair as we calm down until we are able to breathe properly again. Suddenly, Brian's voice cuts through the darkness,

"Tim... are you awake?"

"Yeah..."

"It's nearly midnight... think of it: the start of a new year. When that clock strikes twelve tonight, we will have a clean slate; all the wrongs of this year will be forgotten and we can start over again."

Is he implying that he wants to forget the sex we just had? Is he saying that this was just a stupid mistake and that we should just move on? He's probably right... I wouldn't want a drunk mistake to get in the way of our friendship. This'll probably just be the joke of all our conversations with the rest of the cast. Oh boy, I can just imagine me saying, "Hey, remember the New Years party last year? Oh man, that was _wild_!" Hopefully, they are too wasted to even remember our screams of delight coming from Alex's guest bedroom and won't even bring the topic up.

Brian sighs, sliding out of bed and grabbing his clothes off the floor. His naked body exposed to me makes me blush a little, and God I hope in this upcoming year he doesn't have the same effect on me even _with_ clothes. He dresses and then turns to me.

"Midnight is in five minutes... I'll be out there with the rest of the crew; you can come if you'd like." Brian offers.

Then, without another word, he walks out the door. I sigh and look up at the ceiling for a moment. Maybe it's just too late for our friendship to be saved... maybe I should've tried to stop us from doing it. Why would Brian to stay friends with a guy that he'd had sex with? I stand and throw my own clothes on, shaking off the past events of the past few minutes, which had felt like mere seconds. I stare back at the bed that I'd just had my first time in and think about how unhappy Alex will be when he finds a strange, white mess on the sheets. I chuckle, just _imagining _he'll react brings a smile to my face. I'm such a sadist.

I trot outside to join the gang for the midnight countdown, and just in time too. They're already on fourty-one seconds, though, I can't really tell because some others are stumbling around saying nineteen and negative one and shit like that. I look around for a moment to see if I can find Brian. Maybe we can just talk this out? After a few seconds of looking, I give up the fight. I suddenly feel two arms snake around my waist and somebody rests their head on my shoulder. I crane my head around to see Brian, who is the one embracing me. Before I can open my mouth to say anything, I hear the cast screech,

"Three... two... one... _Happy New Year_!"

Everybody exclaims happily, then some sip beers or lock lips with each other. I turn to face Brian, who beams at me.

"Happy New Year, Timmy." he says before holding me behind the head and kissing me again.

I take in a moment to absorb the kiss before I break it. I look up at him questioningly and ask, "What was that?"

"Well, you _have _to kiss somebody at midnight." Brian tells me in his familiar friendly tone.

"But... what was all that about wanting a clean slate and stuff? Didn't you want to forget?" I inquire.

"_Forget_?!" Brian chortles. "Tim, that is not something that is so easily forgotten. I just lost my virginity."

"W-wha-?! But I thought-!" I stammer, unable to shake off the shock of what my friend had just told me. _Him?! Have his first time with _me?! That's impossible! "You showed so much experience! All the girls go for you! How is _this _your first time?!"

"I guess I was just saving it for someone special... and Tim... even though I didn't intend for shit to go down like this... I think that the alcohol wasn't the only thing that caused me to take you the bedroom. I don't think I realized how much I really felt about you until now. How much I really _like _you. And the way you were staring at me while we were doing... _it_... I couldn't help but wonder what you felt about me." Brian confesses.

Brian... _likes me_?! I reel back in surprise, not knowing what to tell him. I mean, I never really liked him beyond a friend and I never would've expected to have to answer about being in _love _with him. But... there was always something about him that attracted me to him... though I could never figure it out. I don't know what to say or how to react, all I can do is stand and stare. There are a plethora of people in the room, but, it feels as if Brian and I are the only two there. My gaze meets his; his eyes are not full of the slyness of a fox now, but, rather the pleading of a desperate puppy. He seems as if... he really _does _like me and wants to be with me. I finally take in a deep breath and announce,

"I'm going home."

Brian looks hesitant, however, he consents with a brief, "Okay."

I start to walk towards the door and motion for him to follow. As he does, I glance back every now and then at him for a reason even I cannot even tell; I guess it's just entertaining to see the look on his face. Halfway to my car, I stop and turn around to face my good friend. I plaster a faint smile on my face and tell him, "Thanks for the good time." I stand up on the tip of my toes and give him a quick peck on the cheek before speeding off towards my car, unable to contain a small giggle. I load up in my car and start to drive off.

As I pull out of Alex's driveway and look at Brian for one last time, the grin on his face and his grateful send-off wave tells me that this is the start of something too great.


End file.
